Bloody Love
by lynne1923
Summary: Stuck at Lunar High the Sand siblings have a rather regular and relaxing life. That all changes when a new girl comes to town and the Vampires return. Kankuro and OC Rated T for Now. A Blood Fang Story!
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

Bloody Love

+++++++++++++ Chapter 1: A New Start ++++++++++++

********** Erin's pov ************

"I think you are going to love it here!" My mother beamed in the front of the car.

"I've heard that the kids are nice and that there is so much to do! They've got a movie theater and a bowling alley! There is even a small outside mall!" My mother continued. I sighed and removed my gaze from my babbling mother. My eyes landed on the trees as they went by, taking in the greens, browns, and even reds and yellows. I was Fall, my favorite season, and boy was it beautiful.

My mother sighed, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Cheer up, honey! Lunar High is great! I'm sure you will make new friends." I snorted I didn't have many friends at my old school. I wouldn't even call them friends! On the last day of school, for me, I found out they all hated me and the only reason they hung out with me was because they pitied me. My "boyfriend" was cheating on me with all of my so called girl "friends" and the teachers gave me Fs just because they felt like it or because they were in a bad mood.

I sighed and returned my gaze to the trees. My mind ran over my life at my old school. Now that I think about it, all of that stuff, the cheating and pretending to be my friend, was so obvious! I guess I knew all along and just accepted it. Maybe going to a new school would be better. A new start.

I smiled. Yeah, A new start.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new story Bloody Love. It is based off of Blood Blossom…kinda. It is how Kankuro and Erin meet and get together. It takes place before Blood Fang. **

**The idea just popped into my mind so let me know how you like it so far :)**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**Lynne1923**


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the Bell

++++++++++++ Chapter 2: Saved by the Bell ++++++++++++

********** Kankuro's pov ************

(Gaara talking "_Blah blah blah_")

(Temari talking "_**Blah blah blah**_")

(Kankuro talking "**Blah blah blah**")

(As a wolf)

My nostrils flared as my legs pounded the floor, pushing me forward. My eyes snapped to my brother, Gaara, as he kept a steady pace in front. In my peripherals I could see Temari's coal eyes flash around the forest as we bounded toward our school. I snarled at the word school. No matter how much I protested my father, Shubaku no Tsuguhito, made me go to the damn school.

********* Flashback **********

(Tsuguhito talking "**[ Blah Blah Blah ]**")

"I seriously don't see the point of this!" I complained to my father. Shubaku no Tsuguhito sat in front of me while Gaara leaned against the wall and Temari sat on the chair next to him.

My father snarled angrily and I flinched.

"You will do as your told, Kankuro." He snapped. I glared at him.

"You are going to school." He stated. I opened my mouth to protest. My father's eyes narrowed and I shut my mouth. He looked me over before sighing.

"Think of it as an undercover mission." He said eyeing me. I snarled and my nostrils flared. My eyes stayed on my father as he stood. He walked down the steps of his throne chair and stood a couple of feet from me. He closed his eyes and his skin rippled. His nose turned to a muzzle and his finger nails sharpened into claws. He hands turned to paws and his eyes sharpened. His legs turn to hind legs and his arms to front legs. There in front of me stood a fierce pure black wolf, with many scars. The wolf's eyes snapped open and he snarled angrily. I gasped as he lunged forward and snapped at me.

**"[YOU WILL go to school, Kankuro! I will NOT take no for an answer!]**" His angry voice ripped through my mind. I took a step back in fear as the wolf's lips pulled back revealing his fangs. His deep gold eyes glared at me and I flinched.

"Y-Yes, sir." I studdered in fear. The black wolf relaxed and close his eyes. I hated how I sounded but I was scared shitless! My father was the strongest wolf of the pack with Gaara right behind him. Everyone wolf knew not to disobey him….well except me when I was in a stubborn mood.

"**[Good.]**" He spoke before turning and lingering back to the chair, curling up.

********** End of Flashback ************

My eyes snapped to Gaara as he came to a skidding stop. His fur retreated and his form turned from wolf to human. Gaara's blood red hair swayed in the wind and his muscles relaxed. My eyes glided to Temari whose skin rippled and she, too, was soon human. She grabbed four hair ties and tied up her sandy blonde hair into four spiky pony tails. I sighed and followed suit, changing from wolf to human. Gaara turned and his jade eyes snapped between the two of us.

"Let's go." He grumbled. I huffed and we followed. We broke out of the trees and onto the side walk, not too far from the school. we casually walked down the path and toward the school gates. We walked into the school yard and slowly made our way to the front doors of the school.

"Temari-san!"A girly yelled from a group of kids by a tree. Temari smiled and walked over to them. Gaara's eyes snapped around until he found his group of friends. He snorted before walking over to them.

My eye brow twitched. I was all alone. I sighed and trudged toward the school doors. I opened them and walked in. I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff.

"Kankuro-kun!" I groaned as a very very annoying voice screeched from down the hall. I reluctantly looked over to see Miki Kiyomizu walked up with a big smile on her face. Following behind her were her four sidekicks; Akemi, Emi, Fumiko, and Naomi.

Miki is the president of my "Fan club," The most annoy of all of my "Fan girls." I sware she is crazy. There was this one girl, Asami Hayashi, that had a huge crush on me. One day in English, she was assigned to me my partner on a project. She was excited but Miki was furious. Miki went and ruined the poor girls life because I showed some interest in her. I mean she was cute but wasn't my type.

Well what Miki did was read through Asami's diary, after she broke into Asami's house. Miki had made a copy of an entry all about me, and it was privet stuff – private stuff you wouldn't want your crush to know about-, and she posted copies all around the school. Asami was devastated and "went home sick" that day. The poor girl hasn't talked to me since.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Miki slipped her arm through mine. My eye brow twitched and I detached our arms. Miki pouted and reached for me.

"But, Kankuro-kun, I haven't seen you forever!" She wailed as I back away, out of her reach. My eye brow twitched.

"You saw me yesterday." I stated with an annoyed tone.

"I know! It's been sooooo long!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I turned and started walking away right as the bell rang. Miki pouted and herded her four lost puppies to class.

Saved by the bell!

**A/N: Here is the second Chapter of the story! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think :)**

**Thank yous:**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars- Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Paparoxi- Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Thank you all for reading and I will be sure to update as soon as possible.**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
